mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Minigame
There are three minigames in this game: Ball Bounce, Apple Catch and Clear The Skies. Ball Bounce and Apple Catch are played periodically to upgrade your ponies, while Clear The Skies is played when your pony is ready to earn a star. Each time you play Ball Bounce or Apple Catch you can pay 100 bits for a normal game, 1000 bits for a double score multiplier or 5 gems for a 5x score multiplier. At the end of each game your score will determine how many star pieces (each piece being 1/10 of a star) is earned. The amount of points needed for a star piece increases as your pony's level increases. (See stars section below for more theorycrafting.) Note/Warning: It may look like any experiance that doesn't quite earn a star piece is lost, but don't worry it isn't. Any leftover points will be used the next time you play a minigame. They just won't show until it starts allocating your pony's experiance. However, points do not carry over to the next star! For example, if you need 100 points for a star piece, you have 8 star pieces already and you got 400 points, you will only get 2 star pieces. This means that if you're close to getting a full star spending bits/gems on score multipliers may be a waste of resources. Ball Bounce The object of this game is to toss the ball at the pony, and then bounce it back at the pony before it hits the ground. You have 20 seconds to score as many points as you can. Scoring When you toss the ball at the beginning, you get 24 points. The amount of points you get per bounce depends on when you hit the ball. When the pony bounces the ball an indicator ring appears around the ball and converges towards it. If you hit the ball right as the ring reaches the ball you get 24 points. If you hit the ball before the ring converges completely you will get anywhere between 4 and 20 points. If you hit the ball after the ring disappears (or after the ball hits the ground) you get 4 points. During the last 6 seconds of play, if the ball hasn't hit the ground again, you will receive an additional 2 points on top of every bounce (perfect bounces means 26 points instead of 24, and so on). Tips *To get 24 points per bounce, aim to hit the ball when it passes between the two shubberies in the background. *The timer does not start until you start your first toss. Apple Catch The object of this game is to catch apples. Pressing the screen to the left of your pony will move it left. Pressing to the right of your pony will move it right. You do not have to necessarily tap on the arrows on the bottom corners of the screen to make the pony move. Scoring Green apples give 20 points each, while rotten yellow ones stun you and make you unable to move for a bit. You have 30 seconds to catch as many apples as possible. Note that the "good" apples become red or zap apples if you purchased a score multiplier prior to playing the game. The maximum number of points is 460. Any yellow apples that fall replace a green apple that would have fallen, thus reducing the maximum points by 20. The number of yellow apples that fall is random, with a minimum of 0. Tips *The apples do not have to fall into your saddlebasket. You can in fact run into falling apples with various parts of the body (Head and legs but NOT tail) and still catch them. Clear The Skies Once you get a full star you will need to fly into the sky and clear clouds to collect it. This is really more of a bonus minigame. It does not cost anything to play and you will automatically be entered into it every time you earn a star. The object of the game is to collect bits. Each bit collected gets added to your total. Press on the screen to go up and let go to go down. If you hit white clouds you fill up the rainboom meter. Five white clouds gives you a turbo boost / invincibility for a few seconds. If you hit storm clouds or shadowbolts you will lose all your rainboom meter and lose control for a second or two. Tips *The controls are slightly different than similar mobile games like Jetpack Joyride in that acceleration is almost instant, so it may feel more sensitive than many games. Stars My current conjecture is that the amount of star pieces you get is a linear function of your score, with a different slope depending on what your pony's current level is. I've put up what I've observed as being the points/piece ratio for each game below. Feel free to add more stuff and/or correct me if you have a better idea as to what's going on. -sparklepeep Honestly, I think it's more related to either your current level or the value of the pony you are playing with, for instance, scoring 650~ in the ball game with fleetfoot at level 35 only trains him up one point of star level 0. at 200+ minutes a minigame with him he's going to take days of minigame sessions to even get him halfway to 5 stars. - Slegutko